Nep Thunder!
by MissNepgear
Summary: This is about how Maikel beat out Vert for the number one spot in a game. M for excessive and strong language and mild voilence
1. Chapter 1!

**Notes**

 **This is me being bored so I don't expect this to last very long and yes as you can tell this is going to be focused around the game I created in my first story called Nep Thunder. (Yes it's Neptunia meets War Thunder)**

 **Not too sure how well this is gonna be received by everyone, for starters this is not gonna be in a different dimension I am going to use Maikel but in this he is going to be different because of the whole dimension thing. (This is also my way of writing shit about War Thunder)**

 **As with The goddesses and Maikel there is going to be first person but i will also be switching to third person. As well I am going to keep it script format with dialogue and the place name and location thing will be staying. (don't expect the writing to be any better)**

 **Note this is been written in place of chapter 30 for The goddesses and Maikel because I am not too sure how I want to execute that quite yet. One other major thing I am going to be the names of real tanks as not have a generic name Tank A or something but to have a Neptunia twist to it I am going to be replacing the nations. (At the exception of Planeptune I will be using Nep in the name somehow someway)**

 **i.e the Soviet T-54 Mod 1947 will become the Lewoo T-54 Mod xxxx, or the German Leopard 1 will become Lastation Leopard 1… I Think you get the point here.**

 **Without further adieu I due believe it's a good day for story time**

 _ **Location: Ruins of Planeptune- Main City**_

 _ **Time: Early morning**_

 _ **Tank: Planeptunian Nepturion mk 3**_

 _ **Crew Status:Unknown**_

 _ **Tank status: MIA**_

 _ **LKP: Planeptune Tower base**_

Commander: *On the radio* "WE CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING HIT"

"WE NEED SOME FUCKING BACK UP, AN ARTILLERY STRIKE, AN AIR STRIKE WHATEVER YOU FUCKING GOT"

Radio: "Roger that"

Commander: "DRIVER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"

"BACK THE HELL UP INTO COVER"

Driver: "I CAN'T"

"THE COCKSCUKERS HAVE BLOWN THE FUCKING ENGINE AND MUST HAVE SHOT OFF A TRACK"

Commander: "DRIVE START LOOKING FOR HOSTILE VEHICLES"

"LOADER DO THE SAME AS THE DRIVER"

Loader and Driver: "ROGER THAT"

Commander : "GUNNER GIVE ME A STATUS REPORT"

Gunner: "THE TURRET IS FUCKED MANUAL CONTROL ONLY"

"THE GUN BREECH HAS BEEN DAMAGED AND I AM WOUNDED"

Commander: "HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT"

Gunner: "I HAD SHRAPNEL CUT THROUGH BOTH OF MY ARMS"

"MY HEAD WAS HIT BUT NOTHING MAJOR HAS BEEN HIT"

Commander: "CAN THE GUN STILL FIRE"

Gunner: "BARELY, BUT I CAN MAKE IT WORK"

While the crew of the Nepturion mk3 of the crew was bust dealing with what little they can fix, they were blissfully unaware that one of Lastation finest tanks the Pzkpfw V Panther Ausf D.; currently had the muzzle of it's 7.5cm Kwk 43/L 70 point blank to the rear of the turret. The gunner of the Panther Tank was just about to squeeze the trigger but, right before the gunners finger pulled the trigger back a friendly Nepueror mk2 came around the back side. The Nepueror had a round of Armor Piercing Discarding Sabot (APDS) loaded, the gunner for the Nepueror sunk the round without any hesitancy into the the side of the Panther.

This caused a column of fire to spew out the the top of the commander's hatch on the Panther, quickly followed by a very large explosion coming from the now dead Panther. The shot had pierced some shells on the ammo rack, the sparks and spalling of the APDS round penetrating had been enough to set off the powder off in the punctured shells.

Commander: *On the radio* "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT NOISE"

Radio: "Us saving your asses from being a burning wreck that's what"

Commander: *Heavy sigh* "So that mean's I can stops shouting then"

Radio : "Yes"

Commander: "Can you guys see how bad damaged our tanks is"

Radio: "You're tanks is missing some track links and there is a hole in the back right side of your tank"

Commander: "Do you think we could get a tow back to base so we can repair the damage"

Radio: "If you can fix that busted track then sure"

Commander: "Give us five minutes"

Radio: "Roger, but if you're not done in five then we're heading out to reenforce the front lines so we don't lose this position again"

Commander: "Copy that"

"Alright driver, you are gonna help me put a new piece of track on so we can get this dirty cocksucker back to based for a full repair"

"Loader, help the gunner get the breech working while we deal with the track"

Loader: "Yes ,sir"

Driver: "Time's ticking let's get to it"

Commander: "For fuck sake you don't give the orders I do when are you going to learn that"

Driver: "Never,sir"

Commander : "Well you better damn well learn if you don't want my boot up your ass"

Driver: "Yes,sir… "

 _ **4:54 second later**_

The crew had not only put new track but in that short time the breach had been fixed and the hydraulic turret ration had be resorted but it need manual assist. The driver had of the Nepueror had turned the tank around so they could pull the Nepturion tank going forward.

Commander: *On the radio" "We're ready on this end, how about your crew are they ready"

Radio: "Copy that"

With the order given, the Nepueror lurched forward, at first going slowly due to the mud in shell craters and debris covered road. The Nepueror was never able to get above 8 mph because it was never meant to partake in a battlefield recovery operation of damaged tanks that are serviceable.

 **Nepueror mk2. Specifications(This is for the nerds)**

 **Weight: 71 short tons, 67 long tons, 64 tonnes**

 **Length: 38 feet (gun forward), 25 feet 4 inches (hull)**

 **Width: 13 feet 1 inch**

 **Height: 10 feet 5 inches**

 **Crew: 4 (driver, loader, gunner, commander)**

 **Hull armour: Front: 130mm/Sides: 50.8+4mm/Rear: 38mm/Roof: 44mm(front)17mm(Rear)**

 **Turret armour: Front: 279.4mm/Sides: 89mm/Rear: 61.9mm/Roof: 50.8**

 **Main armament:L-1 120mm rifled cannon**

 **Secondary armament: 2x 7.62 mm machine guns**

 **Engine: Neppers and Co. M120 810hp (640 KW)**

 **Power/weight ratio: 12hp/tonne**

 **Operational range 100mi (161 km)**

 **Speed 22 mph (35 km/h)**

The main was only five miles from where the Nepturion had come to rest, it took a full hour to get back to base because of how slow the Nepueror was due to the added weight of the Nepturion. The Nepturion had arrived back at base just in time of the the match to be over, it was a loss. Maikel Had been sat at his computer for just over seven hours now play Nep Thunder. He hadn't been playing the game not even three months and has already progressed into the fifth tier of the Planeptunian tech tree for the

He always seems to be put on in the game with useless and goddess awful player that make you wonder how the got to their tier of vehicle. The only thing that can keep Maikel Playing Nep Thunder some days is knowing the fact that he is one of the best, if not the best player in Planeptune and the second best player in Gamindustri. Due to Thunder Maikel's fast rise in Nep Thunder is know as the ghost of Planeptune because he came out of nowhere and took the game by storm.

His best tank the Nepturion has never been killed, because of this the game devs set up a bounty on that tank. For the first person to kill Maikel's Nepturion mk3. They get a year of premium and 150K Golden Neps. Almost every tier five player has been killed by Maikel's Nepturion. The only player to have never fallen to the beast is none other than Lady Green Heart, but Vert just so happened to be the best player in Nep Thunder. She just barely beats out Maikel for the title of pest player.

At least once a month these two have a 1v1 match set up by the devs to see who is the best, of course it always comes down to the final seconds of the match before either of them get a kill. One thing that has yet to change between these two is the constant draws, When Maikel uses his Nepturion mk3.; and Vert uses her 105mm Gun Full Tracked Combat Tank M60 or M60 Patton tank for short. Never before has there been a match between these two tanks where one has died.

Maikel decided he had enough of Nep Thunder for the day, because that last match really pissed him off. Maikel needed to get out of his basilicom apartment for a while to calm down and to relax. He thought it might be a good idea to call up his childhood friend Nepgear to see if they could hang out for a while. It would be a good idea for Maikel's situation to be explained.

Maikel has been living in the basilicom for 16 years now, he was left at the front entrance of the Planeptune Tower. He had been left there for two days before the CPU Candidate of Planeptune Nepgear came back from a shopping trip and found him. Nepgear had brought Maikel into the basilicom so he wouldn't get hypothermia or frostbite. This lasted all of two hours before someone on the basilicom staff found hidden in Nepgear's room while doing the weekly cleaning of CPU's living quarters.

Nepgear had been out in the living room with Neptune and histoire discussing Planeptune's share situation for the millionth time that week. Nepgear unaware of what was going on in her room up and left the 'meeting' to go see what was wrong with baby Maikel. Once Nepgear had gotten back to her room the staff member had already gotten Maikel ready to leave the basilicom to be put into an orphanage to be put up for adoption. The bad thing for Maikel was the fact it was the one member of the staff that absolutely hated children, this included the Lowee Candidates Rom and Ram. He could put up with Nepgear and Uni because of having the appearance of and acting like teenage girls.

Once Nepgear had realized what was going to happen to Maikel she begged and pleaded with this staff for him to stay. He agreed on one condition Nepgear was going to be the one the responsable of Maikel. Nepgear had agreed to the proposition with any hesitation or consideration about what could happen in the future. For about eight years Nepgear took care of Maikel, in those eight year neither Neptune or Histoire had caught onto this. Both Neptune and Histoire thought that Nepgear was going through some sort of I want to have alone time in my room phase. But in reality Nepgear had been taking care of Maikel in secret.

That was until one day Histoire heard Nepgear talking with Maikel about his school work. Confused about why someone like Nepgear would be talking about school seeing how she is a CPU Candidate. She knocked on the door to ask if anything was wrong, Nepgear answered the door in a very suspicious way. What had made Histoire suspicious about Nepgear was the fact that Nepgear opened her door just enough for her head to poke out but not enough that Histoire could see into the room.

Histoire could just tell that something was up with Nepgear, and it didn't dawn on Histoire until that very moment. For eight years now Nepgear had been spending a lot of time in her room, so Histoire thought that it might be a boyfriend that both Neptune and Histoire didn't know about. This is when Nepgear got really worried for Maikel, because she thought Histoire might want to kick him out. This was from Histoire's trademarked 'I'm angrily think about something/I am trying to stay calm and not explode on Neptune for being so lazy about her CPU duties(more commonly known as her 'Pisty' face)'

Nepgear asked Histoire what has got her so worked up, which got her an answer that she was not expecting especially from someone like Histoire. Histoire told Nepgear that she knows what's going on and her boyfriend better be out of the basilicom in the next five minutes or the is going to be hell to pay. Nepgear looked back at Maikel then back to Histoire, without any words Nepgear opened the door and let Histoire in. She pointed at Maikel, with that gesture Histoire could tell something was up with the kid.

With embarrassment Histoire asked Nepgear what the child was doing in her room. This is where Nepgear told history for about a solid eight years she has been looking after Maikel because she found him at the front door of the basilicom. The reaction Histoire have once again had surprised Nepgear because she was expecting for her to want to kick him out.

Histoire did the exact opposite of that, she said not to hide Maikel anymore and that he should come out of her room to the living of the basilicom. That is so he could be introduced to Neptune, the plan didn't really work out because Neptune nearly went berserk on Nepgear for hiding someone like that for eight years and not showing her even once. Nepgear nearly had to go into HDD just to stop Neptune from squeezing Maikel's guts on to the floor. From that point on Everyone start taking care of Maikel not just Nepgear.

This made the first year of being known by Histoire and Neptune really hard for Maikel because for the eight years it was only Nepgear that would take care of him. There was times it was hard for him even then but, that was because Nepgear had gone out and didn't come back for a couple days because she want to Lastation to go hang out with Uni. That was for about the first two years of his life with Nepgear. That changed when Maikel found Nepgear's N-gear, more specifically the games on the N-gear. This N-gear was Nepgear's back one in case she ever lost it or her main one died and she needed a new one, so it never got used by anyone other than Nepgear when she downloaded a new game and wanted it on there.

At the time Nepgear's had just moved from gaming on console with Neptune to joining Vert and the rest of the CPU's on PC. Because of the shift Nepgear hadn't bought any games on her N-gear or for Neptune's console, so Maikel had free reign of that N-gear. So when ever Nepgear went out Maikel would go over the nightstand next to Nepgear's bed plug in the N-gear and for hours just sit there playing the countless number of rhythm games that Nepgear secretly loved, the one shooter Nepgear had, and the few does RPG games, at the time Maikels personal favorite game was the N-gear port of 4 goddesses online 2.

And that game stayed his favorite game of all time until Maikel found Nep Thunder years later. So during those hard time Maikel did nothing but play N-gear. Well now he didn't have that N-gear to play on, he didn't have anything to play with. Because of living in Nepgear's room for eight years he didn't really like having to switch between care takers some days after meeting Neptune and Histoire. This always made it really hard for Neptune and Histoire when they had to did it alone or together because Maikel who go into a defensive position where he wouldn't do anything. The only way to get him to do anything was to get Nepgear on the phone to encourage Maikel to let them take care of him.

Once Maikel had warmed himself up to Neptune and Histoire once he was eleven that all changed, he would need to have Nepgear there to do anything and everything. It took the year to change because Neptune and Histoire couldn't find a way to get to him, until one day about a month after his eleventh birthday Neptune walked into Nepgear's room to she what was up and why she was still in there.

Being the older sister Neptune thought something really bad might have happened to Nepgear and was concerned for her. Right before Neptune walked into the room she heard Nepgear crying, this had alarm bells going in Neptune's head like she might have just been dumped by a guy she might have really liked or that something might have happened to mini Noire.

No instead of that she walked in on Maikel and Nepgear playing at the time the newest game in Lowee's Super Smash series of fight games. Maikel had kicked Nepgear's but so hard that she broke down into tears over it, Neptune at the time couldn't help but bust a gut laughing at this which didn't help anything at all. Nepgear got really mad at Neptune at this and threatened to throw out all of her pudding including the stuff from her secret stash.

This got Maikel laughing both with Neptune and at Neptune. Even though Neptune was not the brightest then or even all that bright now she could tell that Maikel really like that. So retaliation to such a treacherous statement from Nepgear and to keep this going for Maikel she said if Nepgear did that she would throw out all of Nepgear's hardware. The shock on Nepgear's face got Maike laughing so hard that he couldn't even breath. As for Histoire it was acting like a mother toward Maikel that got him to start liking her.

So over the next six years Neptune and Maikel started to get really close in a like brother and sister kind of way. Once Maikel turned 17 Neptune started to call Maikel Onii-chan. It was weird for him because for Maikel because he knew they weren't related but after about month or two of it he got really used to it. Those six years had been rather stress for Histoire, thought it was because of having to deal with two CPU's and a Male human on top of that that. But at the end of the day Maikel really though of Histoire as a good mother figure for him unlike a certain Lazy Purplette.

Then there is Nepgear over those six years she went from being Maikel's caretaker and best friend to just being one of his best if not the best friend Maikel has ever had. Over the course of being seventeen Maikel started to really like Nepgear, not as a just a friend but as a secret lover. He never told any of this to Nepgear. Once her turned eighteen he moved out of the goddesses quarters into his own apartment in the basilicom. He scored a job working at the basilicom help out the other staff with various odd jobs. It paid well enough for Maikel to be able to pay rent and get food every month, if he wanted to get any new games he would have to pester Neptune and Nepgear to go out shopping for the games. That being Neptune's fault because her laziness rubbed off onto Maikel.

That mostly end once Maikel found the game Nep Thunder. There was the odd game Maikel would want to get, but it was only about one game a month. This was also the time Maikel started to see less and less of Neptune ,Nepgear, and Histoire. The basilicom staff along with the Winder Walker of Gamindustri IF and the not so reliable bandager Nurse Compa kept getting a bigger workload due to Neptune's sheer hatred of doing any kind of work, which in turn meant that Maikel got even more odd jobs to do.

Those jobs ranged from doing miscellaneous tasks around the basilicom to helping IF and Compa out in the field to collect shares for Neptune. This was how Maikel ended up seeing Nepgear most of the time, there was the odd time they would see each other on different floor of Planeptune Tower but was limited to when one of them was going out or coming back from being out. Miakel never went up to the goddesses quarters in his free/spare because work was always very timing for him, physically and mentally. With what little energy he had left that always went into playing Nep Thunder for an hour or two everyday after work.

The workload start going down over the course of the month, Maikel used this time to go up to the goddesses quarter to see at least Histoire. Because something lit a fire under Neptune to start doing work, Nepgear got dragged around by Neptune so rarely did Maikel ever get to see her anymore. This cycle of Neptune working lasted a solid two month which dropped the workload for the basilicom staff so much that most workers had been given a paid one month vacation, half of the staff got the first month off other got the second month. Maikel was in the second wave so over the course of that month all Maikel did was play Nep Thunder.

This is where her really took a liking to the game, not just being a casual player that might play of an hour or two every night. He became a core player of the game, A session would start at 8am and last until 1am. There were days were days in the month where Maikel couldn't play because he just got way too frustrated to play. In that month alone Maikel rose from the reserve tanks all the way up to mid tier III in the Planeptune tech tree.

During the first week of Maikel's month long siesta Histoire had gotten really worried about Maikel because he hadn't come to visit in three days. When Histoire found he hadn't come up to visit because of Nep Thunder she must just a little more than frustrated with Maikel. Because Maikel never went up there to see Histoire for the entire month he had no idea that ever happened.

After the month long vacation was over for Maikel his routine once again went back to doing lots of work, going back home and playing Nep Thunder for an hour or two then straight to bed after eating supper. That once again lasted for about another two month, going on the third month Maikel had gotten a promotion. He was to now take over looking after Neptune, who once again became very lazy. The job was simple get Neptune to do her CPU duties, things like her mountain of paperwork that Nepgear always had to do and go out to do guild work so Compa and IF don't have to. Which for Maikel wasn't very hard because all he had to say was pudding.

After first Maikel found this new job detail to be really awkward because Neptune still called him Onii-chan. He once again got reuse to Neptune always saying Onii-chan instead of Maikel or something sort of nickname. With the promotion came a sweet pay increase, Maikel went from making only 3500 credits a month to over 10000 because getting Neptune to work most days was really hard for everyone.

With that money Maikel bought himself a laptop to take to work so he could play Nep Thunder while supervising Neptune. Neptune hated this because she had to do all the hard work while Maikel got to play on the clock. Maikel explained to Neptune that all his job required was to get her to work, and was allowed to do anything he pleased on the clock as long as she worked. He also said that Histoire granted him to use any viable method no matter how extreme to get Neptune to work.

This including things as extreme as destroying every pudding factory in Gamindustri and restricting Neptune from having any of Compa's sweet cake and to die for pudding. With That been explained Maikel then said if Neptune did all her paperwork for that day she could have the rest of the day to do anything she wanted. Of being the CPU of Planeptune Neptune somehow managed to pull this off. This surprised everyone on staff, when word of this reached Noire she rushed over to Planeptune check if Neptune was ill, this news made Vert a Blanc start planning Neptune's funeral.

The only person not surprised by this was Nepgear, that is what she expected from Neptune. When it came to getting pudding and play time the faster she could get something done the more of that she could have. Well all of that had been going on Maikel how been stuffed away in Neptune's offic playing match after match on Neptune thunder. This has now been going on for three months, Neptune rushing through her work somehow not screwing anything up, Maikel just sitting in her office even after her work was all done just playing Nep Thunder.

That was the six months of constant grinding on Nep Thunder that Maikel did to get to where he is today. The best player in Planeptune, second best in Gamindustri, and in Neptune's office about to have another attempt at the match that could change the rankings of the Nep Thunder leaderboard for good. Maikel is about to enter into another 1v1 match with Vert. Using their best tanks.

 **Nepturion mk3. Specs (this is for the nerds)**

 **Weight: 51 long tons, 57 short tons, 52 tonnes**

 **Length: 25 ft, 7.6m (hull), 32 ft, 9.8m (gun forward)**

 **Width: 11 ft 1in, 3.38m (with side plates)**

 **Height: 9 ft 10.5 in, 3.01m**

 **Crew: 4 (driver, gunner, loader, commander)**

 **Hull armour: Front 76.2mm/Sides 50.8+6mm/Rear 38mm/Roof 29mm**

 **Turret armour: Front 152mm/Sides 89mm/Rear 89mm/Roof 29mm - 50.8mm**

 **Main armament: 17 pdr (mk1.-mk2.), 20 pdr(mk3. - mk9.), 105mm L7 rifled gun (mk10. onward)**

 **Secondary armament: .30 cal Nepping machine gun**

 **Engine: Nepper and Co. 5-speed Merrit-Brown Z51R Mk. F gearbox 650 hp (480 KW)**

 **Power/Weight ratio: 13 hp/tonne**

 **Operational range: 280 mi, 450 km**

 **Speed: 22 mph, 35 km/h**

 **105mm Gun Full Tracked Combat Tank M60 (M60 Patton) (still for the nerds)**

 **Weight: 50.7 short tons, 46 tonnes, 45.e long tons**

 **Length: 22 ft 9.5 in, 7m (hull)/ 30ft 6.5 in, 9.3m (gun forward)**

 **Width: 11 ft 11 in, 3.6m**

 **Height: 10ft 6.5 in, 3.2m**

 **Crew: 4 (driver, gunner, loader, commander)**

 **Hull armour: Front 93mm/Sides 74mm/Rear 41mm/Roof 20mm**

 **Turret armour: Front 178mm/Sides 127mm/Rear 50.8mm/Roof 25.4mm**

 **Main armament: 105mm M68 gun (M60a1/a3), 152mm M162 Gun/Launcher (M60a2)**

 **Secondary armament: .50 NMG (12.7 x 99mm) M85, 7.62 NATO M73 machine gun**

 **Engine: Continental AVDS-1790-2 V12 air-cooled Twin-turbo diesel engine 750 hp (560 KW)**

 **Power/weight ratio: 15.08 hp/tonne**

 **Operational range: 300mi, 500 km**

 **Speed: 30 mph, 48 km/h**

 **And that is the end of the first chapter**

 **Bloody hell that took way too long to write, also before you say anything I know that it's all over the bloody place. It's just what was coming through my head at the time so it is going to be really confusing and damn sloppy to read.**

 **As stated this is in place of chapter 30 for the goddesses an Maikel because I need to think about how I want to execute that one. So it am going to be doing the story Nep Thunder for now.**

 **So with that out of the way and just over 4600 words in your face I ma going to now sign off.**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Notes**

 **So here is another chapter of Nep Thunder, I really enjoyed writing it so I think I am going to put out another 2 chapters before starting chapter 30 for The goddesses and Maikel. Also there is a lot of shit going on so I need something on the brighter side for once in my life that isn't just developing deeper into my Neptunia obsession.**

 **Or my masochism that is caused by playing War Thunder.**

 **Also Before I get to the whole tournament thing between Vert and Maikel I am going to do that whole hanging out with Nepgear thing, then get to the action. So Chapter three should start out with Maikel and Vert in game, but that could change.**

 **One last major thing the Tank specs are going to be there just for the interested people so that has no bearing on the story you can skip that,**

 **Other than that I think it's time to start typing**

 _ **Location: Planeptune Tower**_

 _ **Floor: 2**_

 _ **Time: Day**_

 _ **Perspective: Maikel**_

 _ **Current Action: Trying to call Nepgear**_

*Dial tone*

*Punches in Planeptune Towers number*

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Phone picks up*

Maikel: "Hello…"

Operator: "Hello sir, how can I help you today?"

Maikel: "Can I get put through to the goddesses quarters please."

Operator: "May I know what for Sir?"

Maikel: "Business…"

Operator: "What kind of business Sir?"

Maikel: "Miss Histoire called my company to get a quote for some damages caused by Miss Neptune Again"

Operator: "Okay, give me a minute sir."

Maikel: "Thank you"

Maikel always had to use some excuse to get past the operator if he wanted to call anyone on that floor. Whether it was just to say hi or to get something from Histoire that he may have forgotten to take when he moved out of the goddesses quarter down to his apartment on the second floor. This frustrated him to no end but nothing would change how Histoire felt, she didn't see it necessary for Maikel to have the phone numbers of either Neptune and Nepgear when she is always at the basilicom.

*Ring*

Maikel: ("Why am I feeling nervous about this")

("I have done it a thousand times")

*Ring*

Maikel: ("Maybe it's because of how I feel about Nepgear?")

("Nah, that can't be it! Maybe because it's been so long since I have talked to anyone up there because of work.")

*Ring*

Maikel: ("Yeah that's gotta be it!")

("I haven't talked to Nepgear or Histoire in just over a month and a half even though I go up there everyday to supervise Neptune")

*Someone picks up the phone*

?: "Hello?"

Maikel: "Hello, Histoire"

Histoire: "Oh, Maikel"

"What has you calling at this time"

"Shouldn't you been at work right now"

"Don't tell me Neptune dragged out of her office finally to go out and play at an arcade"

Maikel: "No, I have the day off so I have no idea what Neptune is up to right now"

Histoire: "You have the day off?"

"How, making sure Neptune gets her work done should be a 24/7 job"

Maikel: "I was informed that Neptune had gone to do something in Lastation"

Histoire: "I sent her off to go have Noire teach Neptune how to be a proper goddess."

"But once did I ever say to your supervisor that you have the day off!"

Maikel: "Really, my supervisor didn't make any note of that to me"

"All I was told is that I have the day to myself while Neptune is gone so I figured I could call up there to see if Nepgear could come hang out"

Histoire: "Well she once she gets back and you get up here to get Neptune's paperwork done for her"

Maikel: "Why can't you do it then"

Histoire: "Because I am about to go back to an important business meeting with the other three orcales"

Maikel: "If it's so important then why were you able to take a call"

Histoire: "The four of us all a agreed that a 15 minute intermission could be use at the halfway point of the meeting"

"Now if you will excuse me the meeting is about to start backup"

*Hangs up*

Maikel: "Well shit"

"That didn't go as planned"

("At least Nepgear hadn't been dragged to Lastation with Neptune")

With a heavy sigh Maikel got up off his computer chair which he had wandered over to while talking with Histoire on the phone. The sigh was one that could be described as for fuck sake Neptune, you couldn't have done the paperwork before going to laze around in Noire's basilicom. Maikel put the phone back on the charger next to his couch, walked to the entrance of his apartment to grab his coat. It's rather breezy in Planeptune around that time of year so it's best to have a jacket just in case.

With any other sigh Maikel opened the door out to the hall, walked down the hall to the elevator. Conveniently the elevator door opened, inside was a tired and beaten up Nepgear who had just come back from doing a Rank S quest for the guild with IF, Compa, and the Leanbox idol girl herself 5pb.

Maikel: "Nepgear…"

Nepgear: "Hey… Maikel…"

"How's it goin'..."

Maikel: "A lot better than you right now"

"What the hell happened to you out there"

"It looks like you got hit by a truck"

Nepgear clothing was ripped in various places, her hair looked more like she had been up drinking all night and was now really hungover, there was a mix of bloody bandages, bruises, cuts, and scrapes of various sizes all over her body. Her normally cute face had been sullied by two bright purple shiners

Nepgear: "Oh this is nothing, Compa had to use two Revival pencils on me and IF"

Maikel: "That's even worse you fucking died twice"

Nepgear: "Well here I am aren't I"

Maikel: "Nepgear… that's not the fucking point"

"You died…"

"TWICE"

"What if Compa and the other girl had also died"

Nepgear: "Maikel I get that you care but you seem to forget just who I am"

"I know that I can rely on Compa to not get killed in the heat of battle and heal me and everyone else even if they die mid battle"

"And then after the battle patch everyone up"

Maikel: "Well just be more careful next time"

"Also do you mind if I come with you back to the quarters"

Nepgear: "Sure, and there is no need to ask me you know you're welcome at anytime"

"And I will take that into consideration next time I go into battle just because you're my best friend"

"Once we get back to my place I am going go make some of my special Nepbull to get some of my energy back and to ease the pain of these wounds"

Maikel: "How is that going to help ease the pain"

Nepgear: "Well… that my secret"

Maikel: "What kind of booze do you put in the Nepbull"

Nepgear: "WHAT THE GOODNESS MADE YOU THINK I AM GOING TO DO THAT"

Maikel: "Nepbull restores energy but no where on the can does it say that it eases pain"

"So it's kind of obvious that you would be putting something like that into the drink to 'ease the pain' of your wounds that look rather nicely patched up by Compa"

Nepgear: "Well I can't deny that but what makes you think I would put alcohol in it"

"I put Nepphine into the Nepbull so help with the pain"

Maikel: "A painkiller in Nepbull, isn't that on the same level as taking prescription medication with alcohol"

"Also so much for a secret"

Nepgear: "I have been doing it for goodness know how long"

"Nothing bad has happened yet other than getting somedays I feel really nervous for no good reason, I get a lot of muscle aches and pains, I find it hard to sleep some nights, and in some rare occasions I get really nauseous for some reason"

Maikel: "Nepgear all those things you have listed are all signs of withdrawal from Nepphine"

Nepgear: "How do you know that, you not a doctor or nurse"

Maikel: "Well I have a caffeine addiction and I got Compa to tell me signs of caffeine withdrawal"

"But she went a head told me about Nepphine, alcohol, and various other drugs withdrawal symptoms"

"So please stop with the Nepphine"

Nepgear: "Well you maybe my best friend but making a claim like that"

"I will have to check with Compa myself"

"But until then I am going to go make my Nepbull cocktail"

Maikel: "Fine but after this one you will stop with the Nepphine"

"Well now that I have made things kind of really awkward in the elevator it makes hard to ask this"

Nepgear: "Ask What?"

Maikel: "I was wondering if you would what to hang out for the rest of the day if you had any free time"

Nepgear: "Sure, but I'll have to ask Histoire though"

Maikel: "I phoned her already"

"She said it was alright"

Nepgear: "You asked ahead of time"

Maikel: "Is there a problem with that"

Nepgear: "No it's just that I wasn't expecting you to do that"

Maikel: "What's that supposed to mean"

Nepgear: "Ever since you have found that game Nep Thunder you have always seem to have some excuse as to you can't do anything or you say that you are too busy with work"

Maikel: "Well my job is just babysitting Neptune while she does her work and I am to get her to work by any means so yeah give her a couple threats like destroy every pudding factory in Gamindustri or bar Neptune from Compa's baking and that was enough to get her to work"

"Speaking of which I have to do that paperwork if I want to hang out with you"

"So what I am saying is that there is no real work involved with the job but if it gets Neptune working then I will use it"

Nepgear: "Well that is fair and all but, I am talking before you got that job"

"In that period where you a solid month off because Neptune was doing all that work, yet all you did in that month other than live was play that game Nep Thunder"

"Every time I called you to make plans for later in the day within the hour you would cancel in favor of playing that game"

Maikel: "I couldn't just stop playing when I am on a 20 or thrifty match winning streak"

"I mean I am now the best player in Planeptune because of that month"

"And the second best in the world only behind the goddess of Leanbox"

Nepgear: "That's great and all but that has nothing to do with you canceling plans you made with your best friend over a game"

"I'm not gonna lie, every time you agreed then cancelled the plans it was like being stabbed or shot"

"Every time you said yes that gave me hope that you hadn't really changed but…"

"The month went by with you crushing my hopes every single time again and again without fail"

Maikel: "Well…"

"You can blame some of that on Neptune for turning me into a lazy asshole"

Nepgear: "Another valid point to make but that once again that doesn't have anything to do with you playing Nep Thunder and canceling plans to hang out with me…"

"You know just forget I said anything"

"I never told you any of this, and in regards to your question I would love to hang out"

With that the doors of the elevator opened up and Nepgear spirited before Maikel could even get a word in. Maikel stood there in shock, the things Nepgear just said to him really hit home. Maikel knew he fucked up during the month but doing that, during the month Maikel thought something like this might come up. He just didn't expect to be from Nepgear his best friend and love interest.

All that Nepgear mentioned happened just over four months ago. In that time frame not a single person ever said that to Maikel, "Hey this puts a massive strain on not only our friendship but, our trust in you". But, those people are not the ones to blame, nor is it Nep Thunder's fault. It's Maikel's fault for being an idiot, he could have left his computer to go out with Nepgear. The game wasn't going anywhere fast, unlike Nepgear who could still die from being too injured or not having enough shares.

By this point Maikel had moved into the living room of the quarters, still speechless from what Nepgear had told him. He plopped down onto his favorite coach, in the past when Maikel did this it was so he could play videogames, whether it was alone, with Neptune, Nepgear or both of them together. Doing this only made Maikel feel even worse about the whole thing, this was the spot where her first met Neptune and Histoire which he cared deeply about.

To Maikel it felt like he was trying to drive a square into a round hole. You can't put a sapure there unless it's with force, force damages and breaks things. Maikel damaged the relations by getting the square through the round hole with Nep Thunder. Maikel knew that his only chance to fix his mistake and to prevent any more damage would to be to go hang out with Nepgear today. Because he didn't know where Nepgear had run off to Maikel didn't bother to go chasing after her. Maikel went straight to Neptune's office to do the paperwork so once he is done with the paperwork he could go find Nepgear to to being her out.

To get to Neptune's office Maikel would have to walk past the elevator in the direction Nepgear ran. This made him uncomfortable just because he didn't know why Nepgear ran off like that down the hall. At the time Maikel hadn't seen that Nepgear had started crying while talking about what he did to her feelings. Maikel at the time didn't know that Nepgear was currently hiding in her closet balling her eyes out because of having to say that. If it wasn't for the fact that Nepgear's closet just so happened to be her workshop for building robots and computers, Maikel would have been able to hear the crying had it not been for the sound proofing Nepgear had been forced to install.

 _ **30 minutes of doing paperwork**_

Maikel: "And…"

*Thump* (Maikel approving the construction a shopping/recreational center to rival one in Lastation)

Maikel: "Done"

("I don't get how Neptune fins this so hard")

("Now it's time to go find Nepgear")

Before Maikel even got a chance to get out of Neptune's chair the door swung open with enough to punch a hole in the wall and to break the hinges.

Histoire: "Chika was it necessary to break the door down like that"

Chika : "Well it got his attention didn't it"

Histoire: "That's not my point"

"Did you need to break the door down by the way you are now paying for the damage"

Chika: "No I didn't, and why so I have to pay for something you your basilicom"

Histoire: "Because you are the one who damaged it"

Stood in the door was the oracle of Leanbox Chika Hakozaki who conveniently moved back to let Histoire and Nepgear in. Maikel still unaware that Nepgear had been found in her room crying, wonder why she had her head down. As a result from the crying the area around Nepgear's eyes were a deep red colour while her eyes had gone bloodshot, that was from crying for nearly a half hour straight.

Histoire: "Maikel…"

Maikel: "Yes…"

Histoire: "You have got some explaining to do about this"

Maikel: "About what"

Historie: "Do I really have to point it out"

Maikel: "Point what out"

Histoire: "NEPGEAR"

"LOOK AT NEPGEAR"

Maikel: "What about her"

"She doesn't look ny different from when she ran off the elevator"

Nepgear produced to lift her head to revealed that she had been crying to Maikel. Upon seeing this he had a sudden wave of guilt, now whether or not this was intentional Maikel didn't know. What Maikel did know it that he didn't like this feeling even if he was a massive asshole to people he didn't know or like. A good example of this would be when Maikel first met Noire on a business trip to Lastation while he did the odd jobs for the basilicom. Maikel had just come out of a Anime/Game shop to pick up some new games for his console. While talking to the store clerk on the way Maikel hadn't notice or even hear the door open.

Right when before Maikel was about to step out of the door he ran straight into Noire, who had been coming to check the a new cosplay outfit she had been wanting to make for a while now. This is what caused Noire to get a restraining order on Maikel for being a 'pervert'. When Maikel had ran into Noire she had gotten knocked over, but in an attempt to save herself from falling onto the ground she latched onto the nearest thing which just so happens to be Maikel's leather jacket sleeve. So Maikel got pulled down with Noire, they fell in just the right way that Maikel tongue got forced into Noire's mouth by the force of the impact.

That didn't last very long, because Black Heart had appeared by the time Maikel's tongue was fully in her mouth. For the next hour Black Heart had been chasin Maikel around trying to kill him because he 'forcefully' took her first kiss away from her. Once Noire had calmed down enough to see what she had been doing she apologised to Maikel but, Noire said that he was to never come back to Lastation. Maikel agreed to this and proceed to call Noire a crazy bitch, at which point Noire knocked his lights out and dragged his ass back to Planeptune.

Histoire: "Well…"

Nepgear: *sniffle

*Reaches up to wipe nose*

Maikel: "Nepgear…"

"I am sorry"

"I know I fucked up massively"

"There is no way i could ever make up for what I have done"

"Frankly I don't deserve this second chance"

"If I really was your best friend I could have put down the mouse and keyboard to come out and joined you then"

"But now…" "I can't"

Nepgear: "Why can't you now"

"Is it because you really hate me or something? Have you just gotten bored of me so you want me to get all depressed so i will just go off and die somewhere "

"Or do you want me out of the way so you can have Neptune all to yourself"

Maikel: "No…"

"And where in the flying fuck did you get that that idea"

Nepgear: "Bullshit…"

Everyone but Nepgear just took a step back, the normally calm collected and dosil Nepgear just swore. To everyone that heard it (Maikel, Histoire, Chika, Kai and Mina who are off screen) it felt like the apocalypse was nigh.

Maikel: "Nepgear… you just…"

Nepgear: "BIG DEAL I JUST SWORE... IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DON'T DO IT ALL THE FUCKING TIME"

Hear Nepgear say fuck made Chika faint for some odd reason the other two ran for it. Histoire had nowhere to got so she just had to endure this.

Maikel: "Nepgear… please"

"Calm down"

"I will explain why i can't leave Nep Thunder now"

"And will you please stop yelling and swear cause you are really scaring us"

Nepgear: "FINE"

Maikel: "I did some thinking while doing Neptune's paperwork for the day"

"Well I got all this 'free time' because of my Neptune babysitting job"

"So I thought Hey maybe Nepgear might want to join me in Nep Thunder"

"So I figured that while we were out on the town we could do some browsing of computer parts and build you a gaming PC after we get back"

"I could teach you what I know and how to play the beginning of the game to you and once you feel ready you could start playing on your own without my help"

"Who knows maybe you could become as good if not better than me at the game"

"So what do you say"

"Will you join me on Nep Thunder"

The look of sadden on Nepgear face faded slowly but her normally bright smile had yet to return. This look concerned Maikel because this look reminded him of something you would see in an anime when someone became psychologically broken from torture or killing someone when they didn't mean to.

Nepgear: "Only if you promise me that you will never do that to me again"

Maikel: "Well I can promise to try I can't make any guarantees about that

"So how 'bout we get on with hitting the town"

Nepgear: "Sure"

 **And we have once again reached the end of a chapter**

 **So this is now going up much later than i wanted but I have been so lazy with this, and I have no excuse for this other than pure laziness. I am sorry to anyone who wants chapter thirty of the goddesses and maikel but that isn't going to be out until next week some time.**

 **And the next chapter of this is going to focus on Nepgear and Maikel, so this is going to be a longer one maybe around 5-6k words this chapter is just over 3.6k words so it takes awhile to type**

 **So without anything else to say this means**

 **MissNepgear OUT!**


End file.
